What if?
by MorganicOrganic
Summary: What if Bonnie fell in the ice trying to save Luke but only Luke was saved? i'll be including s3 i feel like javi and Luke would be great with each other, both jokers and embarrassing their charges
1. Chapter 1

**An; This is a fun AU i have thought about, what if Luke didn't die in the lake? What if instead of saving Bonnie from the lake Luke makes it out? i'm in a very walking dead mood atm dunno why though haha.**

Luke Pov

 _Cold, so Cold_ was the first thought that came to my mind as i woke up, shivering heavily i opened my eyes, blinking a few times to clear my blurry eyesight. Slowly sitting up grimacing at the pain in my bad leg i looked around and saw Clem asleep by the fire, smiling i noticed she looked so much more innocent in her sleep, it must be so hard for her growing up in a world like this.

Pulling myself up and closer to the fire i looked inside an old fruit crate and saw little AJ curled up whimpering in his sleep, picking him out of the crate i held him in my arms (like i used to hold my nieces and nephew) and sat down holding him close and cooing at him as he drifted off into a deeper sleep.

AJ in my arms i walked over to the kid, Arvo and sat next to him "Hey kid? Wanna come sit by the fire? Ya gotta be freezin" Arvo jumped at my question and i cringed heavily when i saw the state his face was in. "But. Vhat if? Zat man, come back?" he questioned nervous as he hugged his arms around himself as best he could whilst tied.

"Who? Kenny? Well if he complains he'll have ta deal with me k? i mean, i couldn't fight but ya know, he wouldn't fight someone injured" i joked as i put AJ back in the crate so i could untie the teens hands.

Arvo rubbed his wrists as he sat opposite the fire next to Clem, the kid rubbed his wrists that looked very sore _probably due to Kenny pulling him around_ i thought to myself. "Kid, i need ta set it so it heals proper, can i?" looking at him and hoping for an answer. He shrugged and i walked over to him as he took his glasses off, "Now this'll kill, but only for a second..if i do it right..." i murmured the last bit to myself as i held his nose between my thumb and forefinger. "3..2..1!" and with a loud crack and a muffled yelp from the teen his nose was set.

"T-thank you Luke, you are nice, unlike that..Bastard" he thanked causing me to chuckle "Ha well its good to know you know curse words too, now try and get some sleep we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow...i think" not actually too sure of what tomorrow will bring. Arvo curled up and i leant against the window, falling into a light sleep quickly due to the stress the past two days had brought.

"Luke! Luke get up!" a distraught Clem shaking me to get me up. "Hah? What is it? i was having a good sleep too"...until i saw what was going on outside. Was that Kenny? What was he doing with a rifle?

Making sure AJ was fine i hurried outside as fast as i could with my leg only to find Arvo and Mike with one of the two bags of goods we had found in the house. The duo were armed and aiming both guns at Kenny "Whoa Whoa what's goin' on guys?" i queried hoping it wasn't what i thought it was "These two assholes were gonna take those supplies and take the truck i fixed up!" ranted the Californian man aiming his rifle at Arvo.

"Kenny Man! You nearly killed this kid! You are too unsafe to stay with!" argued Mike motioning to the teen's swollen face. "The fukin' Ruskie deserved it! it's his fault Bonnie ius dead and you nearly died! I shoulda killed you when i had the chance" This apparently the last straw as Arvo shot Kenny in the chest, Kenny in retaliation shooting the Russian in the shoulder him and Mike then running into the forest with the bag of supplies.

"G-Goddamn it..*cough* fukin' ruskie..ugh. Listen Luke. It's all up to you now, you better protect those kids with your life, an' don't go making the same mistakes i did. *Heavy coughing* d-don't blame yourself for this kid, i'm too far gone. Now get this over with and get those two to Wellington. And take my coat before i go, i won't be needin' it where i'm goin' " coughing heavily causing blood to dribble out of his mouth he lay his head back.

"KENNY!" a young voice-Clem shouted as she burst out the house AJ in her arms as she ran over red faced, she quickly shoved the baby into my arms and held Kenny's arm in her hands blubbering about how he couldn't leave her, that they could fix him up, he's survived worse until the dying man spoke up a last time. "Clem, i'm going to be with them now, Lee, Katjaa, my little Duck and evryone else. Don't be sad we both knew this was gonna happen soon anyway Darlin'. Now you stay safe and look after your baby brother and Luke ok? Do me proud" he began crying out of his only eye as Clem was now full on crying loudly in anguish, AJ's cries joining her own as i tried to comfort him. "O-Ok Kenny. I'll be the best big sister ever!" she declared loudly, garnering a last laugh from Kenny as he lay down and took his final breath.

He died smiling and in peace.

Clem pulled out her knife and simply said "Goodbye" crying her last tears as she got up wiping her eyes with her sleeves. Kneeling next to her i pulled her into a hug with AJ and the two of us just knelt there and cried about all those we've lost over the months, weeks even days.

Getting up we walked toward the house and grabbed the bag of supplies before jumping in the old pick up truck, and putting on Kenny's old jacket thankful for its warmth. "Well then where do we head? Up north to Wellington-if it's there or back south to Howe's for supplies?" i asked as Clem held onto AJ.

"Let's head to Howe's we need more baby stuff for the little guy" she replied and i nodded, "Can't argue with that, let;s get a going' then!" and with a smile at each other we sped off, leaving the house behind us along with the bad memories.

 **An; Tada! what do ya'll think ! i'm finishing the next chapter of sniper's nephew after i post this!**


	2. lost home, new hope

Lost home, new hope

The trio used the fixed truck to make their way back to Howe's which although roughed up along the expansion, the majority of the building was still in one piece. Taking the keys out of the ignition Luke pocketed them in the large jacket Kenny gave him and they patrolled around Howe's picking off any walker that had been left behind or newly turned guards from the Carver's crew.

"Man this store has everything'!" Luke cheered as he pulled out a highchair and baby carrier thing (you know where you where them on your front) and getting some formula for AJ as Clem set him in the highchair whilst Luke used a gas cooker (one of those camping ones) to heat the water and formula and cooking some canned beans for them to eat.

*Burp and gurgling sound* clapping AJ's back and getting him to burp happily Luke set the now month old baby on his lap and began bouncing him causing the baby to giggle, brown eyes shining. "I reckon he'll be crawling soon, whaddya think Clem?" the texan man queried the teenager who sat next to him taking stock of the supplies left after packing what they could into duffels and into the back as we ran out of baby formula a few days, when we realised the hardware store could only be somewhere to stay momentarily.

"Yeah definitely as smart as his mom and stubborn as her dad" she agreed a sad look coming over her face as she remembered burying Alvin after they reclaimed Howe's and declared it safe. "I bet they're both watching us help their little boy grow up and be safe ya know?" he stated confident in his thoughts as he looked uo to see the clouded sky "It'll rain again soon" he sighed and the two headed it AJ now placed on Clems hip starting to doze off.

They all headed over to what was once the guards barracks as it had a portable heater and actual beds they could use and got into bed, ready for another day of securing the area "Night Luke, and you cutie" Clem bid squeezing AJ's cheeks lightly making the baby squirm as she got beneath the sheets.

Laying Aj on the side with the wall on it he got himself and the baby under the covers and turning to face the baby who kinda looked like a catepillars cocoon with how tightly wrapped up he was "G'night kiddos, tomorrow is just another day we'll get through it same as we always do" and shut his eyes dozing off immeadiatly to the sound of light snores and snuffles.

Oh Murphy's Law everyone hates you. You always show up at the worst and most unexpected moment.

Waking up suddenly with a sense of foreboding filling him Luke quickly woke up Clementine and she put the baby harness on placing the still sleeping baby in it and the two armed themselves, Luke his machete and rifle and Clem with a screwdriver and a pistol.

Opening the door quietly, cringing at the loud squeaking noise it emitted they headed toward the storage space in the back that was linked to the garage, which their truck was parked in bags of supplies in the back others piled around it. They knew they couldn't stay here much longer the place wasn't as stocked out as once thought and held almost wholly negative memories due to Carver. Running to the truck Luke quickly grabbed the last few bags and chucked them onto the flatbed.

"ARGH- get off me!" came the shouts of Clem who was getting cornered by a set of walkers that had stumbled in, how had they not heard them enter?! "I'm comin'" unsheathing his machete Luke sliced through the decaying bodies of two of the walkers like a knife through butter. Clem finished off the remaining ones with a war cry of anger, as if punishing them for even trying to get to the young spark of life that was now very awake on her chest.

The two jumped into the car seatbelts on an Luke brought the keys to the ignition, trying to get it ti start but it wouldn't catch and the other walkers hearing the noise were beginning to head to investigate. "Come on, come on, come on!" and on the fourth try the engine caught and the engine sputtered to life, Foot on the accelerator luke plowed through the walkers shouting a loud "FUCK YEAH" as they drove away from the now surrounded hardware store.

Looking in the rearview mirror both were amazed and horrified at the amount of walkers in the horde that had swarmed the store, why hadn't they seen or heard the horde? Especially at the speed it was travelling at, now they just had to stay one step ahead of it for as long as they could.

Driving down a main road Luke searched through the glove compartment a laughed when he found the perfect CD disc to play on a car journey, slipping it in he turned it up and began to sing along as the song began "I would walk 500 miles and i would walk 500 more-" loudly and as badly as he could causing a eruption of sniggers from Clementine.

Things wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
